SexEd
by 5t4c3y
Summary: High school is boring for the CSI:NY team. Will it brighten up any once they are given a 'baby'
1. You've all just become parents!

**A/N: Hi guy's. I don't think this will be a long fic. Maybe about 3 chapters, but I hope you like it :o) **

**Summary: The CSI:NY team are in high school. They're all finding school life boring, but that soon changes when they're assigned partners in sex-ed class, where they have to look after a 'baby'. **

**Pairings: Danny/Lindsay **

** Mac/Stella **

** Flack/Aiden

* * *

**

Monday. AKA the start of a new week in a hell hole, which adults like to call 'school'. Danny Messer sat at his desk in his first class, sex-ed, with best friends Mac Taylor and Don Flack. The three were joking around, waiting for their girlfriends to arrive.

"So Messer," began Flack "What did you and the lovely Miss Monroe get up to last night once we all left?" he had a knowing smirk on his face.

Danny just smiled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up man, it's none of your business."

At that moment, Lindsay Monroe, Stella Bonasera and Aiden burn came walking into class. They all took a seat next to their boyfriends.

"Hey." Said Lindsay giving Danny a kiss.

"Miss Monroe." boomed the voice of their teacher "Could you and Mr Messer please wait till after class."

Danny and Lindsay pulled apart and gave a shy smile.

"Well class." Began Mr Oliver "Today I have a new assignment for you all."

There was a series of groans hear throughout the room.

"Come on people!" cried Mr Oliver "This may actually be fun."

With that he pulled a cover off of the front table, to reveal a tray of eggs.

"Congratulations!" he cried "You've all just become parents! Now when I call you and your partners name, I want you to come and collect you eggs. Now, Peters and King."

Jenny peters and Derek King made their way to the front.

"Burn and Flack!"

He continued to call names.

"Dunn and McKenzie!... Bonasera and Taylor!...Collins and Parker!... Messer and Monroe!... Jacobs and Moore!"

* * *

Once everyone had retrieved their 'children', they sat at their desks talking.

"Hey Lind's" called Aiden "Is yours a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Said Lindsay before Danny could answer.

* * *

The day went by quite slowly, and the guy's were surprised to see their girlfriends taking the assignment a little to seriously.

"Aid!" called Flack "Danny, Mac and I are going out tonight, you guy's want to come?"

Aiden began to glare at Flack.

"Please tell me you're joking." She said

"N-no."

"I don't believe this!" cried Aiden "We've just had a baby, and you want to go out!?"

"Aiden come on, it's just an egg."

"It's our child. Don't you dare speak about Hailie that way!"

"You named your egg?" asked Danny

"Lindsay and Stella named theirs too!" she said defending herself "Danny, your baby is called Courtney and Mac, yours is called Kylie."

"Funny how we all got girls." Said Danny.

* * *

Lindsay entered her house to find her parents, Paul and Joyce, talking.

"I'm just saying," began Paul "I don't think he's right for her."

They obviously never saw Lindsay come in.

"Paul, please, what are two 17 year olds going to do? Lindsay's a good girl, she wouldn't dream of having sex so young."

Lindsay's cheeks flushed red. Last night's memories came flooding back. Change the subject before they ask her! 

"Hey mom, hey daddy!" said Lindsay walking further into the room.

"Hi honey." Said Joyce "How was school?"

"Great! Danny and I had a baby!" she said happily

Paul almost chocked on his coffee.

"A WHAT!" He asked

Lindsay chuckled a little.

"Calm down Daddy. It's for sex-ed. We have to do everything for this egg that you would do with a normal baby, so for starters, I named her Courtney."

"_You _named her Courtney?" questioned her mother with a smirk "Will Danny even be able to hold this 'baby'?"

"Yeah...If he wants his fingers broken." Said Lindsay, skipping out of the room "I'll be upstairs!"

"Did I mention, I don't like that boy." said Her dad.

Joyce just smiled, and went to make dinner.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far? It'll get better, promise. Please R&R :o)**


	2. I hate this damn thing!

**A/N: Hi guy's. Thanks for all the revie****ws. Means a lot :o)

* * *

**

The next day at school, Danny walked to his locker, to find Flack against it, asleep. He gave a light chuckle and walked up to him.

"Flack" he said in a sing song voice

"Piss off." He said, without opening his eye's.

Danny just chuckled again, opened his locker, which ended up hitting Flack in the face.

"Ow!" he cried, waking up this time "Damn it Danny!"

"Why you so tired? You and Aiden, get up to things?" he smirked at Flacks Pissed off glare.

"No." he huffed "She called me 6 times through the night to say she thinks the egg has a cold! It's an egg for crying out loud! A chicken crapped it out, and she's treating it better than me!"

At that moment, Lindsay, Aiden, Stella and Mac walked over to the two. Lindsay flung her arms round Danny's neck and kissed him.

"Good morning." She said against his lips

"Morning." He said "You coming over tonight? My parents are out of town, and Louie is staying at his friends house, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

Lindsay looked at him, an eyebrow raised and a small smirk appearing.

"I don't know. You kinda tired me out the other night there, and I'd have to get an egg sitter." She replied.

Danny groaned, turned round and hit his head off his locker.

"Lindsay." He said, turning back to face her "It's an egg. It has no feelings!"

"Don't snap at me!" she cried "This assignment is teach us how to be parents, and so far, I don't really feel that you've been supporting me!"

"Lindsay, do you hear yourself!? We have been dating for 3 years-…"

"4!" snapped Lindsay, cutting him off.

"Fine then, 4 years, and you are angry at me cause I'm not supporting something that I can eat for breakfast."

He looked quite angry.

"I am really turned on by you right now." She said.

With that, she pinned him against the locker and they were soon in a full make out session.

"Ok" began Stella "Their egg is going to have problems."

"Flack" began Aiden "Could you hold Hailie, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too." Said Stella, and Lindsay, who had eventually stopped kissing Danny.

They all handed the egg's over to the 'fathers', and were soon out of sight.

"I hate this damn thing." Said Flack "I'm never having kids."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R, and I think it'll be more than 3 chapters :o)**


	3. Downstairs with the 'fathers!

**A/N: Wow guy's!!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story :o)

* * *

**

After school, everyone decided to go round to Lindsay's house to watch a scary movie. They entered the house, all three couples hand in hand with their partners.

"I'm home!" cried Lindsay

"Hi honey!" came the voice of her father "What you guy's up to?"

"We're going to watch a scary movie in my room." Stated Lindsay "So, if you hear any screaming, it's probably Flack."

"Hey!" said Flack defensively.

Everyone just chuckled, and began to head upstairs to Lindsay's room, but on their way up, Paul decided it was time to have a serious chat with Danny.

"Oh Danny." He called "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He gave Lindsay a look, then began to walk back downstairs to speak with Paul.

"What's up Mr M?" He asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Danny," began Paul "We need to have a talk."

"Sir, I'm 17, I've already had the sex talk." Said Danny with a chuckle.

"Well Danny, this is a different kind of sex talk." Stated Paul "This is the sex talk that involves you and my daughter."

Danny's eye's went wide. Was Lindsay's father really going to ask him questions about his sexual life?

"Mr Monroe, no offence, but it's only really mine and Lindsay's business." Danny really didn't want to do this.

"Actually Danny, it is my business as well. See you and Lindsay were 13 when you started dating, and that didn't really bother me, but now you're hormones could be getting the better of you, and you and my daughter will have urges to take you clothes off and tou-…"

"MR MONROE!" Cried Danny, cutting him off "I need to…um…go to…um…bye."

With that, he got off the seat, and bolted it up the stairs. Paul just sat back and smiled to himself. After a very uncomfortable talk like that, Danny will be to frightened to even look at his daughter.

* * *

About 4 hours later, the six friends still sat in Lindsay's bedroom talking. Aiden sat on Flack's lap, playing with the hair on the back of his neck, Mac and Stella were cuddled up together on the floor, and Danny was making sure that he and Lindsay were at different sides of the room. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she did suspect that it had something to do with the man that she called 'Daddy'.

"I'm going downstairs to get more soda's guy's." said Flack.

Both he and Mac stood up. Danny looked at them, and quickly got up and headed out with them.

"Guy's." began Lindsay "Do you think Danny has been acting weird lately…well, weird for him?"

"Yep." Said Aiden, taking a handful of popcorn "But so has Flack and Mac."

"Don't worry Lind's." reassured Stella "It's the fact that they're parent's. It scare's them."

They all just chuckled, then it hit them, they had left their 'children' downstairs with the fathers!

* * *

In the kitchen stood Mac, Flack and Danny. Danny was raiding the fridge to see what drinks were left, while telling the story about the 'talk' he had gotten from Paul. Both Mac and Flack were in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" whined Danny "I'm emotionally scared now."

They just laughed harder, until their gaze fell on the kitchen counter, where they egg's sat. Flack glared and picked his and Aiden's up.

"I swear, I'm going to die while doing this project." He complained "And I'm coming back to haunt Mr Oliver by the way."

Mac chuckled and picked his up. His fun smile soon turned to a confused frown.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

"This isn't my egg." He said

"Oh come on!" cried Flack "You can't honestly tell the difference between egg's can you!"

"The only reason I can tell, Flack," began Mac "Is because I drew an ass on mine's and it's no longer there."

Danny and Flack checked their egg's just to make sure they hadn't mixed them up.

"Stella's switched it."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please R&R and I'll update soon. Thanks :o)**


	4. CRACK!

**A/N: Wow guy's, thanks for all the reviews so far. It means a lot :o)****

* * *

**

"What do you mean 'Stella's switched it'?" asked a slightly confused Flack

"I mean, that she has done something with the egg that Mr Oliver gave us, and has replaced it with another. Come on Flack, how many more definitions of 'Stella's switched it' can there be?" stated a slightly pissed off Mac.

At that moment, all three 'mothers' came running into the kitchen. Stella's eye's went wide when she saw Mac with Kylie.

"Uh…Mac, it's not what it looks like." She said, a little nervously

"You broke it, didn't you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised

She gave a nervous chuckle.

"It slipped?" she said, more as a question than an answer.

"How did it manage to slip Stell?" asked her partner.

"When my big brother came into my room the other day and began to bother me, the egg slipped and hit him in the head."

"Fair enough." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and began to walk out the room.

Everyone was slightly surprised by his reaction.

"Uh, Mac," began Danny "That's all you're going to Say? 'Fair enough'."

"Yup, I hate her brother."

* * *

The next morning, Lindsay decided to go and see Danny before school started. She remembered that his parents were out of town, and that his brother was staying with a friend, so she just walked into the house.

The place was silent, and she had a curious feeling that Danny was still in his bed. Lindsay creped through the hall of his house, and quietly opened the door to his bedroom, where she saw Danny, fast asleep, in nothing but his boxers.

_'Wow he's hot.'_ She thought to herself.

"Danny. Time to wake up." She said, bouncing onto the bed next to him.

"I'm sick mom." He said.

Lindsay just rolled her eye's, and kissed him on the cheek. He finally began to wake up, but froze when he saw his girlfriend staring down at him.

"Lindsay." He said "Does your dad know you're here?"

"No." she said with a smile "I came to surprise you."

She kissed him again, and was seriously considering cutting school and staying with Danny for the day. When they pulled apart, she was concerned to see that he wasn't happy to see her.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up in his bed "It's just…last night, when your Dad wanted to talk to me, he started talking about you and me wanting to have sex…a lot."

"So, we do. What's the big problem?" she asked, still a little confused

"He began to say the type of feelings that we have for each other and…urges."

"OH!" She finally saw what was wrong "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Danny. Is that why you were acting so weird last night?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

She just smiled, and began to lean into him.

"How desperate are you wanting to go to school today?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"I don't." he pulled her even closer, and they began to kiss.

* * *

They continued to kiss for a while, but things were beginning to heat up. Danny gently rolled Lindsay onto her back, never breaking from their embrace. Just as she hit the mattress, they heard the worst sound ever.

CRACK!!!

Both their eye's went wide, and Lindsay sat up, and looked behind her, to see their baby Courtney, in a thousand pieces.

"Uh-oh." Said Danny in a sing song voice "You killed the baby, you killed the baby."

"Danny, what you laughing at? It broke on _your_ bed."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	5. I killed my baby!

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the great reviews. Means a lot :o)

* * *

**

"I can't believe I killed my baby, while getting ready to have sex." Said Lindsay, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Come on Lind's," began Danny "I won't tell if you don't. There are some egg's in the fridge. We can use them."

Lindsay gave an annoyed sigh and turned to him.

"Danny!" she began "When we have a real child together, are we going to go running to the fridge to get a new one, once we squish the first!?"

"Hold on!" cried Danny, a little shocked "You've thought ahead so much, that you actually see us with a real kid!?"

"Yes." She said plainly "Haven't you?"

No.

"Lindsay, I don't even know what I'm going to have for breakfast this morning! Let alone see me as a real father some day!"

Lindsay rolled her eye's and got up off the bed, sighing heavily.

* * *

Danny closed his locker, and turned to Flack.

"She actually thinks we'll have a baby some day." He said, still shocked "A real baby! One that cry's, and, and poops, and cry's some more."

"Calm down Danny." Said Flack with a chuckle.

"Calm down! Flack, I'm freaking out! She…she said 'real child together'. _Together_."

"Danny, You've been dating the girl for four years, doesn't that tell you something?" asked Flack "I've been dating Aiden for 2 ½ years, and we've talked about the future."

"Were you scared at first?"

"I locked myself in a cupboard and refused to come out until she stopped talking about the future…and until she brought me a cheese sandwich."

Danny gave a chuckle, and relaxed a little.

"I've always known that Lindsay and I were going to be together forever, but when she actually implied it, it showed me how close adulthood is for us, and how…forever is just beginning."

"Does _that _scare you?"

"No."

Flack just smiled at his friend. He was finally growing up. It only took him 17 years.

* * *

They began to head down the hallway, still talking.

"So, how's thing's with Aiden?" asked Danny "She's taking this project really seriously."

"I know. She chased me round the house with her dad's shovel because I broke the egg." Said Flack

"Don't worry about it man. You saw, Stella broke hers, and Lindsay broke ours. All they did was get a new one."

"Yeah, but I did it on purpose."

"Ah, but so did Stella. She threw hers at her brother." Said Danny.

"Yeah, but that was a good reason." Stated Flack "Me, I wanted to see what would land on the ground first. The egg or a watermelon."

"And what did land first?" asked Danny

"Oh, I don't know. She had picked up the shovel before they hit."

Danny just gave a chuckle, and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's good to see you're not a complete adult yet Flack."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I wanted to put a little Danny/Flack friendship in this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	6. Love Actually!

**A/N: Hi Guy's, thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the delay in the update. Please continue to R&R. Thanks :o)

* * *

**

"Marry me." He said out of no where.

"What!?" she cried, a little loud, since everyone turned to face them.

They were sitting in Chemistry, when he decided to pop the question.

"Marry me." He repeated "I know we're young and our parents will flip at us, but I love you so much, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so please…marry me."

She had tears in her eye's, and a huge smile on her face.

"Yes." She said Softly "Yes…Yeah!!"

He smiled, as she flung her arms around his neck. People were still staring at them. Some were smiling, some were clapping, and a lot of the girls were crying at the fact that he was now taken for life. They pulled back from their hug, and she gave him a kiss.

"We'll have a long engagement, so we can finish school and college, then we can get married." He said

"Thank you. It sounds perfect." She said.

"Are the two of you quite finished!?" came the stern voice of Mrs Nickels, their teacher.

They nodded, and gave a smile. They worked for the rest of the period in silence, but were always smiling.

* * *

Once the bell had rang, Aiden and Flack exited their Chemistry class, hand in hand, with huge smiles on their faces.

"What made you ask me to marry you?" Asked Aiden

"I was talking to Danny earlier on, and he was telling me how much he loved Lindsay, and how he wasn't scared of the future, or being with her for the rest of his life. Well, it got me thinking, of how much I love you, and how much **I **want to be with you for the rest of my life." Flack said "I love you Aid, and I'm not scared anymore. I want a family with you one day."

Aiden smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You really want to have kids one day?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I do, on one condition though."

She looked a little confused.

"What?" she asked

"We never buy egg's for them."

Aiden smiled and they continued to walk down the hall. Who knew that egg's could bring two people closer together.

* * *

At lunch time, Mac, Stella, Aiden, Flack, Danny and Lindsay all sat around their usual table, talking about their project.

"Well, within, what…4 day's, all of us have managed to break our children." Stated Lindsay, who was sitting on Danny's lap.

"I know." Said Stella "I wonder what will happen when we have real kids."

At that moment, Mr Dawkins, the principle, walked up to the six.

"Have we run out of seat's Miss Monroe?" he asked.

Lindsay quickly got off of Danny's lap, and pulled a seat over.

"I just came to say," began Principle Dawkins "I heard about Mr Flack, and Miss Burns action in Chemistry class today. I think that you two are very young, but I think that you will both be happy and I came over to congratulate the both of you, but I want you to apologize to Mrs Nickels for disturbing the class."

Flack and Aiden, smiled and nodded. Principle Dawkins gave a small smile, and walked away, leaving Flack and Aiden to tell the other four what had happened.

"Flack asked me to marry him." Said Aiden with a smile.

The four of them all went wide eyed, and all their jaws hit the ground.

"M…married!?" asked Lindsay

"Uh-huh." Said Aiden "I said 'Yes'!"

They all began to smile, and continued to congratulate the couple, but deep down, Lindsay was quite upset. Aiden and Flack were her best friends, and she was really happy for them, but they had only been dating for 2 ½ years. Danny and her had been dating for 4, and he freaked out when she mentioned about having kids with him. Did he not want to be with her forever? Only time would tell.

* * *

Later that night, Danny, Flack and Mac sat in Danny's house talking.

"I can't believe that you guy's are getting married." Said Mac "Stella and I talked about it once, and she wants to wait till after high school. I don't blame her, I'd freak out."

Flack smiled, and turned to look at Danny, who for some reason was being very quiet.

"You alright Dan?" asked Flack

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." He said "I'm just thinking."

"Care to share?" asked Mac

"Lindsay." Stated Danny "What you did today Flack…it was brave, you took a huge step forward."

"Now it's your turn to take that step Dan." Said Flack with a smirk

"But if I do it today, won't that mean Aiden will be mad because I'm asking Lindsay the same day you asked her?"

"Please! Aiden is dying to see you propose to Lindsay."

"They're all at Stella's house watching Love Actually." Quipped in Mac "Do it now."

Then Danny got an idea. Love Actually was Lindsay's favourite movie.

"Ok, I'm going to, but first, Hand me a black marker, and some paper. I know how I'm going to do this."

* * *

Lindsay, Stella and Aiden lay on Stella's bed watching the movie.

"Do you think Danny loves me?" asked Lindsay

"Of course he does." Said Stella "Why do you ask?"

"He's not really fond of the idea of moving forward with our relationship."

"What do you mean 'move forward'?" asked Aiden "First you guy's were friends, then you went on a date, and became boyfriend girlfriend. You guy's kissed…a lot, then you took the next step and slept with him. I think he does want to move forward Lind's. Don't worry."

Lindsay nodded and received a hug from Aiden.

"Just give him time."

* * *

At that moment, They could hear a knock on Stella's door's that led onto the balcony. With a confused look, and a baseball bat in hand, the opened the curtains, to see Danny, Flack and Mac through the glass. Danny holding a lot of card. With a sigh, they put the bat down, and opened the door's.

"Danny? What are yo-…" Lindsay was cut off by Danny putting a finger to her lip.

"Shhh." He said Softly. He took a deep breath, and soon Mac turned on a small CD player they brought.

Soon the song 'What I've been looking for' began to play. Danny held up a card for Lindsay to see. It said

**We met 5 years ago**

He skipped the card to the next, which read

**And ever since then, I've been in love with you**

She gave a smile, as he showed her the next card

**You're what I've been looking for,**

Tears were coming to her eye's. This was so romantic.

**Will you marry me?**

Lindsay put her hands to her mouth, and walked away, leaving 5 very confused people. When she returned, she had a pen and paper in hand. She quickly wrote something, the music still playing, and held it up to let Danny see. It read

**xX Yes Xx **

Danny and Lindsay both smiled, and were soon embraced in a loving kiss. It is funny what egg's can do.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I think there will be maybe one or two more chapters.**** Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	7. Your ass is mine Messer!

* * *

The day's went by, and soon came the day where Danny, Lindsay, Aiden , Flack, Stella and Mac were to hand in their egg's. The all sat around one desk, talking before Mr Oliver came in.

"Oh man." Said Aiden, looking at her egg "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry Aid." Began Danny "You have a fridge full of them at home."

Aiden rolled her eye's and glared at him. He didn't get it. They were all parting from their 'Children'. It's like they were leaving home.

"Well, I don't know about you guy's," began Stella "But I'm glad to get rid of mine's. It was driving me up the wall."

"Well," Lindsay chimed "My big brother ate my egg. I don't know how many I've went through this week."

They all gave a chuckle, but settled down when Mr Oliver sauntered in.

"Right class. Settle down, settle down." He walked to his desk and sat down at his desk "Now, I am going to talk to you all before I collect in the egg's. See how you got on."

They all rolled their eye's.

"Well, Mr Flack," began Mr Oliver "How did you and Miss Burn get on?"

"Alright." Was all Flack said

"And how many times did you break it?" asked their curious teacher.

"I don't know. I lost count after 7."

"I wouldn't rush into parenthood quite yet then Mr Flack."

The class gave a chuckle.

"What about you Mr Messer." Said Mr Oliver "What have you learned while doing this project?"

"Well," began Danny, scratching the back of his neck "I've learned a lot about feeling's, and appreciation."

Lindsay smiled.

"Care to share with us then?" asked Mr Oliver.

"Well, while doing this project, I've learned a lot about love."

The class began to laugh at Danny's confession.

"Laugh all you want guy's." he shouted "Cause I'm not afraid any more. During this week, I've learned a lot about love. I've learned that when you love someone, you'll do anything for them, and you'll be there for them no matter what."

"So Mr Messer." Began Mr Oliver "What you're saying is, you loved the egg that we gave you as a child."

Mr Oliver was smiling happily. It was more of a statement than a question.

"What!" exclaimed Danny "Hell no. I deliberately broke that thing about 8 times. I was talking about Lindsay. I found out how much she wanted to be a mom, and how much I love her. All the egg did was push us together more because Stell, Lind's and Aid took the project to seriously."

Mr Oliver was shocked.

"Well Mr Messer, I must say that was very brave of you to share this with the rest of us. You and Miss Monroe get an A+. Well done."

Both Danny and Lindsay looked very confused.

"Huh!?" cried Lindsay "But sir, we broke the egg. We killed our own child…a lot."

Mr Oliver gave her a sweet smile.

"Miss Monroe." He said with a chuckle "Nearly everyone in this class, is about 17. They don't plan on getting pregnant any time soon…I hope. This course isn't to see if you all 'screw up' as I've heard many people call it, but it is to see your progress. You and Mr Messer weren't good parent's, and you admitted it. You have been a mom for 7 day's. I don't expect you to be perfect. You worked hard at caring for your egg, and that's what I'm grading you on."

They all smiled.

"Well then. Mr Taylor, Miss Bonasera, how did you do?" Asked Mr Oliver cheerfully.

"Sir," began Stella "Mac and I decided to put our child up for adoption. We just couldn't cope with the parental pressure… can we take our A+ to go please?"

Mr Oliver chuckled, and gently shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"But sir!" cried Mac "We did it to 'care' for the baby."

"Well then Mr Taylor." Began Mr Oliver, sitting back in his chair "Tell me this. Who are the adoptive parents?"

"Eh…scalding water and a pot."

"You boiled your egg!?" cried their teacher.

"Boiled is such a strong word." Said Mac "I prefer to use the terms 'giving her a lovely hot bath'."

* * *

After class, the six friends had a free period, and decided to spend it in the seminar room.

"A C-!" cried Stella "How could I get a C-!"

"Well Stell," began Lindsay "You did give it 'hot bath'."

They all began to chuckle, even Stella a little.

"So Lind's," began Flack "How did your dad react to the news about you and Danny getting engaged?"

_Flashback:_

_Lindsay and Danny entered Lindsay's house to find her Dad, sitting reading the newspaper._

"_Hi Daddy!" said Lindsay, very happily_

"_Hi sweetie…hello Danny." He said, glaring at his daughters boyfriend._

"_Hey Mr M." said Danny, just as cheerful as Lindsay_

"_Daddy, I have something to tell you."_

"_Ok honey, I'm all ears." He gave her a smile_

_Lindsay took a deep breath, turned and looked at Danny for a moment, then turned back to her father._

"_Daddy, Danny asked me to marry him…AND I SAID YES!!"_

_Paul Monroe's face fell. His baby girl, at the age of 17, had just gotten engaged._

"_Isn't it wonderful Daddy!?" she asked, taking Danny's hand in hers._

_No answer came from Paul._

"_Daddy?" questioned Lindsay, but still no answer "Daddy!?"_

_At that moment, Paul fell off of the sofa with a thud._

"_Oh my gosh!" cried Lindsay, running to her fathers aid._

_Danny quickly followed her, and together, the turned Paul onto his back._

"_Is he breathing!?" asked a very worried Lindsay._

_Danny placed his head down to Paul's face, where he could feel the faint coolness of his breathing._

"_Yeah, He is." Said Danny._

_He was just about to sit up straight, but as he was getting up, a hand came and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Paul's eye's flew open, and he turned to face Danny, fire dancing in his eye's._

_Paul let out a roar, and pinned Danny to the ground, repeatedly hitting him with the newspaper he was reading._

"_Your ass is mine Messer!" he cried._

_Soon, Lindsay's mother came in, and restrained Paul._

_End Flashback:_

Lindsay and Danny both gave a light chuckle.

"Let's just say," she began "He took it better than we expected."

* * *

**A/N; So what did you think of that Chapter. I'm stuck for the next. Any idea's anyone? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	8. I skipped!

**A/N: Hi guy's, thanks for the reviews and great idea's. It's helped a lot :o)**

* * *

The months went by slowly for the six friends, and they were relieved at the fact that today, was the day they had been waiting for, forever. Today was graduation. Stella, Aiden and Lindsay stood in the girls toilet's of the school, wearing their wine red gowns, fixing their make-up. 

"Can you believe that this day has finally come!?" squealed Aiden

"I know!" cried Stella, just as excited as Aiden "I mean, 4 years, we have survived 4 years of this place…"

"And the amount of damage us six alone have caused is unbelievable!" cried Aiden "Do you remember when Danny set the gym on fire!? And when Flack and Mac brought two sheep into school as a prank!?"

"I know!" cried Stella again "Remember when you, me and Lindsay flooded the science department?"

"Good times."

Both Stella and Aiden were in a fit of giggles, where as Lindsay, was being very quiet.

"What's the matter Lind's?" asked Aiden, wiping the tears from her eye's that had formed when she was laughing.

"Nothing's the matter!" she said very quickly, spinning round to face her friends "W-why would anything be the matter? I-I-I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me, nope, not a thing!"

Stella crossed her arm's and Aiden put her hands on her hip's. The both stared her down, making Lindsay feel smaller than a mouse.

"Lindsay." Began Stella, slowly "Tell the truth. What's the matter?"

Lindsay looked around herself, to see if there was a clear path to the door. Unfortunately, there wasn't. Damn it!

"I…uh…" she began "I, kinda, skipped a…period."

Stella and Aiden's jaw's dropped. There eye's were half way out their skulls, and all they could do, was impersonate a goldfish by attempting to speak.

"I...how…" began Aiden "Does…WHAT!!"

"Do that for about 4 hours." Began Lindsay "Then you may be at the same stage as me."

"I need to sit down." Said Stella, leaning on a sink "Does…does Danny know yet?"

"Not yet, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell him. I need to find the right time." Said Lindsay "And the times not now."

Stella and Aiden just nodded. The three joined in a hug, and exited the toilet's. What Stella, Aiden and Lindsay didn't know though, was that inside one of the stall's, was the nastiest, most twisted person ever to walk the earth…well, in all the girls opinion anyway. Her name was Drew Wallace, and she had heard everything.

"Don't worry Lindsay." She said to herself "They won't tell Danny…But I will."

* * *

Drew had been in love with Danny since…forever, and she had always been very jealous of the idea that he was with Lindsay, and would be until they died. Lindsay had moved from another school 5 years ago, and before she had arrived, Drew had been so close, to getting him for herself. 

_Flashback:_

_Drew Wallace walked down the halls of the school with her three clones/friends. Bonnie, Katie and Sarah. They rounded a corner, where Drew's eyes fell upon the most handsome and popular boy in the school. Danny Messer._

_Being the flirt that she was, she walked up to him, twirling a piece of hair around her finger._

"_Hey Messer." She said, with a smile "You doin' anything tonight?"_

"_Nope." Said Danny, also with a smile "Why. Do you wanna do something?"_

"_Yeah, how about a movie?"_

"_Sure. See ya."_

_With that, Danny walked away in search of his friends, Stella, Flack, Mac and Aiden._

"_Hey guy's." he said, joining the group. He was surprised to see an extra body though._

"_Danny." Began Stella "This is an old friend of mine, Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay, this is Danny Messer."_

_What Stella had just said to the two, hadn't registered one bit. They were to busy staring at each other. That was the start of a beautiful relationship. Drew was pissed however when Danny showed up at the movie theatre however, with Lindsay. Ever since that night, the girls have hated each other._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

Drew exited he girls toilets in search of Danny, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Once she did find him, he was alone. 

"Hey Messer." She said "You looking forward to getting out of this place?"

"Looking forward to is an understatement." He said with a chuckle "What about you?"

"Yeah, me too. Even though I was well, great in school, and was head of the cheerleading squad, I still want out."

Danny gave a chuckle.

"So, what are you going to speak about up there?"

Drew gave a small smirk. Drew did a lot for the school, and since doing so, she was asked to make a speech.

"I have something's in mind." She said "Just wait till I talk about you."

With that she walked away, leaving a very confused Danny.

* * *

Later on, once everyone was seated, Drew was called onto the stage to make her speech. She stood at the podium, looking very confident. 

"Well, how should I start?" she began "This school means so much to me, and I'm sure it means a lot to the other pupils…even if they don't admit it."

This made the audience of parent laugh a little.

"Well. Many changes will take place once we leave here, and I for one am going to miss the school. It is a huge part of our lives now. Many wonderful things have happened here. Not to long ago, two proposals were made. Mr Don Flack, and Mr Danny Messer, proposed to their long time girlfriends, and I would like to personally congratulate the two happy couples."

This comment retrieved an 'aww' from the crowd, and a small clap.

"I'd also like to congratulate the two brides to be. Aiden Burn and Lindsay Monroe."

Here comes her little announcement.

"And speaking of Lindsay Monroe!" cried Drew "Let's everyone congratulate her even more! I'm happy to say, that Miss Monroe will be having her first child in 9 months."

At this comment, everyone turned to face Lindsay. Danny's eye's were wide. Lindsay looked at him, tears coming to her eye's, and without a second thought, she got up off her seat, and took off out the building. Danny quickly followed after her.

Stella and Aiden were furious at Drew's outburst. They both stood, and glared at her. Drew's eye's flashed with fear as the two girls made there way to the stage. They climbed onto the stage, Aiden snatching up the microphone.

"I think there's one more congratulation to be made." She spoke "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm happy to say, that next month, after 5 years of going through the procedure, Drew Wallace's Sex change will be complete."

At this comment, Drew's cheek flushed red, as the audience began to laugh.

"Oop's." said Aiden, turning to face her "Did I just say something that isn't true?...looks like I did."

Drew's sex change may not have been true, but still, no one actually knew the truth about Lindsay and Danny.

* * *

A/N: So guy's, what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)


	9. One really bad cold!

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews guy's. I love reading them :o)**

* * *

Lindsay sat on a bench outside the school, tears burning her eye's. How could Drew do that!! And in front of her parents! Lindsay hung her head, her tears finally falling. Her head snapped up when she heard the door to the main entrance close, and there standing in front of her was Danny. Without hesitation, he sat next to her, and took her hand.

Nothing was said. Nothing was needed to be said. Danny had his reaction to Drew's statement in his eye's. Lindsay just continued to look at him, and was happy to see a smile form on his lip's.

"Is it true?" he finally asked "Could you be pregnant?"

She nodded slowly. Danny's smile just got wider, and with that, he just picked her up, and began to twirl her round in the air.

"A baby!" he cried "We could be having a baby!"

"I know!" cried Lindsay, cupping his face in her hands "I know."

She just kissed him, but they both pulled back when they heard a rumble of thunder. Looking up into the sky, they saw the rain fall. It began hitting them in the face. Lindsay just looked back down at Danny, who was still holding her in the air, and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Soon everyone began to file out of the school and onto the grounds, where they saw Danny and Lindsay, acting like a bunch of children, and playing in the rain. 

"What a bunch of freaks." Drew said.

Stella, Aiden, Mac and Flack, who had heard her, just smiled to each other, and gave a nod. The next thing Drew knew, she was being carried across the grounds by Mac and Flack. She was screaming and kicking, Stella and Aiden were behind her, laughing there heads off.

"Put me down!" cried Drew.

"Ok." Said Flack and Mac in unison.

With that, they dropped Drew, and all that was seen was a splash. The decided it would be a good idea by dropping her in a puddle of nothing but mud. She began to scream, almost ultrasonic.

"Crap!" she cried "My hair!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" cried Stella "It's missing something."

With that, Stella pulled out a can of Silly String, that she was going to spray over her friends once they had graduated, and began to spray it all over Drew. The four all began to laugh, then went and joined Lindsay and Danny, by playing in the rain.

* * *

From a distance, Lindsay's parent's, Joyce and Paul, stood and watched their daughter with her friends. 

"You know what Joyce," began Paul "That Danny's alright."

Joyce's eye's went wide, and she turned to face her husband.

"Honey," she asked, placing a hand to his head "Are you feeling alright? I think you just admitted that you liked Danny."

"Joyce, I've always liked Danny!" said Paul, acting as though he didn't have a clue to what she was on about.

"Yeah right Paul. You practically strangled him when Lindsay told you they were getting married. Admit it, you really hated him."

"I have no idea what you're on about." He said with a smile

Joyce just smiled and rolled her eye's. Trying to prove Paul wrong, was like a woman trying to grow a penis. Impossible!

So Lindsay and Danny got a lot that day. The fact that they may be parents. Drew getting dumped in a pile of mud. Paul finally warming to Danny, and...oh yeah… one really bad cold.

* * *

**A/N: So should I continue? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	10. Where did you learn to punch like that!

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the reviews, and thanks to AmylovesDanny (Amy) for all the help you gave me for this chapter :o) **

* * *

After all the seniors had come back into the hall, severely wet, their graduation took place, and they were finally free from their hell. High School. In celebration, Danny decided to hold a huge party for all the seniors at his place. It was amazing. There was great music, beer, plenty of room to dance, and for all those horny teenagers, plenty of bedrooms. 

It was great, everyone was having fun. Danny and Lindsay were busy dancing, Stella and Aiden were off in a corner somewhere talking, and Mac and Flack were wondering if it would be a good idea to spike the non-alcoholic punch. Everything was going fine, that was until Drew and her 'clones' walked in.

"What the hell is she doing here?" asked Lindsay when she noticed her "I know this party is for seniors, but come on, I don't think the invitation was for them and bitches!"

"Calm down Lind's." said Danny, rubbing her back "I'll go talk to her."

"Too late." Said Flack, coming up behind them "Stella and Aiden have already seen her, and they are both ready for kicking her ass. So if you'll excuse me, I need to film this."

* * *

Drew looked around herself. There were people dancing, drinking and having fun, just what she wanted to do. With a smile, she began to head through the room, but was soon approached by Stella and Aiden. 

"Well look who it is." Spat Drew "Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber."

"Drew, Drew, Drew." Said Aiden, putting her hands on her hip's "I thought you would have learned your lesson from today. That must have been really embarrassing! Now unless you want us to kick your ass in front of all these people, I would leave."

"Please, Aiden." Said Drew "You wouldn't have the gut's to physically harm me."

"But I would." Came a voice from behind her.

Drew turned to come face to face with a pissed off looking Lindsay.

"Oh, Lindsay" she said, acting a little cheerful "How are you feeling? Are you being sick yet?"

Lindsay just smiled, and walked up to her.

"Actually Drew, I actually do feel a little sick…" but before she finished her sentence, Lindsay punched her right across the face.

"Oh shit!" screamed Flack with a chuckle, all the while filming.

"… but I'm feeling better **now**." Continued Lindsay, looking down at the girl on the ground.

Stella and Aiden, in a fit of giggles, each picked up one of Drew's arm's, and 'escorted' her out of the house. Actually, it was more like, grabbing her and throwing her out onto the street.

* * *

Once the door closed, everyone let out a cheer and started congratulating Lindsay. Stella and Aiden came running up to her in disbelief. 

"Where in the hell did you learn to punch like that!?" asked and over excited Aiden

"Do you guy's remember when Danny had that black eye?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah." They both said in unison

"Well, he made fun of me one day because I sat on my hamster and killed it, so…I punched him…hard."

"Oh my gosh." They said, giggling again

"Also, I've had plenty of practise on my brother."

All three girls began to laugh. They soon began to dance again, their boyfriends soon joining them. Danny leaned down to Lindsay, and whispered:

"Remind me to never get on your bad side again."

With a chuckle, Lindsay nodded, and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry Messer, I will"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	11. Waxing!

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Super sorry for the long delay, but I've finished quite a few of my stories and should be able to update more often. Thanks for all the reviews :o)**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the party, and Lindsay still wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was pregnant of not. Well, trying to get her mind off of the subject for a while, Stella and Aiden came round to her house for a slumber party and also to pamper themselves. It was only 2pm, and while they were having fun, Lindsay's Mom went out to get her some pregnancy test's. 

The three girls sat on Lindsay's bed, getting ready to wax their legs for the first time. They all sat wearing very short skirts, reading the directions on the back of the box.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Aiden, not too amused by the idea of waxing

"For a change." Said Lindsay with a smile

They both turned their attention to Stella, who began to read out the directions.

"Ok, for perfectly smooth legs" she began "Just apply wax strip to skin, quickly pull back for a pain free experience."

"Sounds simple enough." Said Lindsay, handing the first wax strip to Aiden "Here you go Aid, you first."

* * *

Giving a grunt of annoyance, Aiden took the strip, stuck it to her leg, and quickly pulled it off. There was a slight whimpering sound as the strip left her leg, and both Stella and Lindsay were surprised to see Aiden with her lips tightly together and her eyes wide. She looked like she was trying to hold back a squeal. 

"Was it sore?" asked Lindsay

"_Pain free experience_ my ass." Said Aiden, throwing the used wax strip in the trash.

"Come on Aid." Said Stella, trying to hold back a chuckle "It can't be that bad."

"You want to try it!?" asked Aid, handing her the box "Go on, be my guest."

Rolling her eyes, Stella took the box of wax strips, placing one on her leg. She was trying to make it look easy. Giving Aiden a small smile, Stella ripped the strip quickly off her leg, her eyes going wide immediately.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!" she cried, blowing on her leg to stop the pain

"Come on Stella." Said Aiden mimicking her "It can't be that bad."

Lindsay erupted into a fit of laughter, as Stella glared at Aiden. As Lindsay began to calm down, her bedroom door opened and in walked Flack, Danny and Mac.

"What's going on?" asked Mac "We could here you screaming from out in the street."

"Stella and Aiden decided to wax." Said Lindsay with a chuckle.

"And it was that painful that someone in a coma in Australia heard you?" asked Flack, holding back a laugh.

"Fine then Flack." Said Aiden, a smile creeping across her face "If you don't believe it's painful, let me wax your chest."

All the guys began to laugh. They thought she was joking.

"You're kidding, right?" said Flack smiling

Aiden just smiled back and shook her head

"Come on Flack, off with the shirt!" she cried

* * *

Showing that he wasn't afraid of a little bit of wax, Flack slipped off his t-shirt and dumped it on the floor. Mac and Danny just stood in amusement as Aiden placed the strip right across his chest. 

"You ready for this?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Please, Aid it won't hurt a bit."

"Ok then." And with that, she tore it off.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SNOT!" He cried, jumping up and down.

He grunted and groaned as he rubbed the now bald patch on his chest. Everyone else was in hysterics.

"Think yourself lucky Man." Said Danny, beginning to control his laughter "At least it was your chest she waxed and not your balls."

Flack just glared as everyone began to laugh again. The continued to laugh until Lindsay's Mom walked in.

"Lindsay." She said "I got you the tests."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	12. Moment of truth!

**A/N: Hi guys! Super thanks for all the reviews. They all made me smile. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :o)**

* * *

Lindsay and the others just stared at Joyce. They didn't know what to say, or how to act, but slowly and a little nervously, Lindsay stood and took the three tests out of her mothers hands.

"Just call me when you're ready." Said Joyce quietly.

Lindsay nodded and walked into her bathroom. She closed the door and everyone stood, practically biting their nails.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Lindsay emerged from the bathroom with a worried expression on her face. She hadn't wanted to look at the box to see if she was pregnant or not, but instead, brought the tests out.

"Stel," she said, "look at them for me".

Stella nodded and began to take them out of Lindsay's hands, but felt them being pulled away.

"No, I'll do it." Began Lindsay "No Stel, you do…no I'll do it-…"

"LINDSAY!" cried Stella

"Well if you didn't want to do it," she began "You should have just said so."

Aiden smirked as Stella rolled her eyes. Shutting her eyes, Lindsay turned the tests round to look at them. She opened them, and saw that the end of the sticks were a strange purplish colour.

"Well!" cried Danny "What is it? Are the positive?"

"I don't know." Said Lindsay "Mom, what does it say on the box?"

Joyce fumbled with the box and began to read the directions.

"OK." She began "If they are purple, you're…not pregnant."

Lindsay's face fell a little. The sparkle in her eyes had faded, and she was left standing there with the three sticks in her hand.

"Well." She said with a sigh "That's…that's great news!"

Everyone could tell that she was upset: trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Are you ok Lind's?" asked Aiden, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lindsay turned to look at her.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine… just…I-I have something in my eye and…I'm sorry I have to go."

Lindsay dropped the sticks into the little wastepaper basket by her door and ran out the room, the sound of her beginning to cry could be heard.

* * *

Once she was gone, everyone turned to look at Danny. He didn't look too happy either.

"You ok man?" asked Mac and Flack

He nodded, and sat down on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said "I mean…you can't love something you never had. Right?"

Joyce gave him a sympathetic smile, and came and sat down next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave his should a slight squeeze.

"Listen Danny." She said "One day, you and Lindsay will have a baby."

"Hey guys!" came the sound of Stella "That day's today!"

Everyone's heads snapped up, to see Stella fish the tests out the trash can. She soon revealed the three tests, all of which had blue ends!

"They're blue!" cried Flack "What the hell does blue mean!?"

Joyce looked at the box again, her eyes going wide in surprise

"Blue means…SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Everyone began to cheer with happiness.

"Well, lets go and tell her!" said Danny, a huge smile plastered to his face.

"No wait!" cried Aiden "Don't tell her…yet. Make it a surprise!"

"Let's throw a party for her." Said Mac "She could come home, walk into the living room and we could have a sign saying 'Lindsay, you're pregnant'! She wouldn't expect a thing!"

Agreeing that that would be a great idea, the friends began to get to work. This was going to be amusing.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Please R&R, thanks :o) **


	13. PREGNANT!

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the long delay in the update, and thanks for all the reviews. I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I though I would update before I went. I'll try and update as many fics tonight as I can for you all. Please remember to R&R. Thanks :o) **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lindsay walked in the cool night, her hands in her pockets and kicking a soda can. She was devastated that she wasn't having a baby. The thought of pushing a pram and feeding the child, playing with him and just having someone else to love was amazing. She had been away from everyone else for about 3 hours, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Little did she know however that when she arrived home, she would get the best surprise ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny and the others were rushing around like mad trying to set everything up for Lindsay coming home. When Paul had arrived home from work Joyce told him the news. Now Paul being the overprotective father tried to make out that he was angry and was ready for killing Danny, but he failed miserably when he started to smile and do a little dance singing _'I'm gonna be a granddad, I'm gonna be a granddad!'_. Everyone just smiled. Paul decided after a few hours of Lindsay being missing, to go out and try to find her. He searched and searched but never managed.

After about 20 minutes of looking, Paul began to get a little concerned about his daughter. Then it hit him. When Lindsay was a little girl, about 12 she used to sit in a tree house that she and the others had built in Stella's back yard. She always went there when she was upset or angry and for some bizarre reason it calmed her down.

Making a u-turn, Paul headed in the direction of Stella's house. Once reaching his destination he walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Stella's mother answered the door.

"Hi Paul." She said with a smile

"Hi Claire. Is Lindsay here?"

Claire frowned, and opened the door wider.

"No. I thought that she and Stella were at your house with the rest of the gang."

"Could I check the tree house please. You know what she's like, always hoping over your fence without you knowing."

Claire nodded and led Paul to the backdoor. Sure enough the two could see a small glow coming from the tree house. Thanking Claire, Paul made his way across the neatly kept lawn and began to climb the ladders that were nailed to the tree. Once popping his head in through the entry hole, Paul saw Lindsay holding the torch that had always been kept in a box by the wall. She was pulling at a bit of thread from her top and had obviously been crying.

"Hi honey." Paul said, climbing through the hole with great difficulty "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said softly "I'm just thinking."

"Care to tell me what you're thinking about?" asked Paul sitting next to her.

Lindsay was silent for a moment, then she looked up from the loose thread. She didn't look at her father, or answer his question. Instead she just began to speak.

"Do you remember when I was six," she began "And I always wanted spend time with Mom and you. I never ever wanted to go anywhere without you guys."

"Yeah I remember." Paul said

"Well…I've always wanted that. I've always wanted a kid that wouldn't want to leave my side and want me to play dollies with them. I want my own kid who will love me as much as I love you. I want to love someone different to the way I love you guys and Danny. I want someone who, no matter what, will always be apart of my life. I want my own family."

Paul felt upset as he watched his daughter pour her heart out to him. He decided to tell her.

"Lindsay, honey." He began "You are pregnant."

"Dad please don't say that to make me feel better."

"I'm not sweetie. You are pregnant."

Lindsay was wide eyed. She looked at her father and saw nothing but the truth. The, she did what she did every time she was happy or excited. She squealed.

"OH MY GOSH!" She cried, a smile spreading across her face "How do you know!?"

"When you left the guys took another look at the tests. They were blue. You hadn't left it long enough. So now their at home planning a surprise party for you. The don't know that you know so when we get home please act surprised."

Lindsay smiled and gave Paul a hug.

"I will Daddy. Thank you for telling me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was about 15 minutes later when Danny and the rest heard Paul's car pull up outside, they took their places. Te front door opened and in came Paul with Lindsay. She was trying so hard not to smile.

"Hey Lind's." Danny "We have something to tell ya. You're…"

"PREGANANT!" She cried before anyone else had the time to.

They were all confused and a little shocked that she knew.

"Wait. How do you know?" asked a confused Aiden.

"Daddy told me, and he gave me $20 not to tell you I knew." She said happily.

"And now honey you should really give that back." Said Paul.

Lindsay just smiled as she and everyone else began to group hug. It was great that Lindsay's dream was coming true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


	14. The End!

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. This is the last chapter, so please R&R. Thanks :o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**6 Years Later!**_

Six happy years had gone past. Danny and Lindsay had gotten married very shortly after the baby was born. It felt like the right time…so their little girl could be apart of it. Erin Messer was born a very healthy baby. She had her mothers eyes, but their was still a little bit of Danny in their too. Now being 5 years old, Erin was beginning school. It was her first day and Danny and Lindsay stood at the school gates, Erin holding their hands.

"Daddy I'm scared." Erin said, hiding behind her Dad's leg as other school children walked into the school.

Danny just chuckled and lowered himself to his daughters height.

"Honey." He began "Don't worry ok. You're going to have a great day, and when school finishes I'll be here waiting for you. Ok?"

Erin was silent for a moment, but soon she smiled and gave Danny a hug. After hugging and kissing her parents goodbye, Erin cautiously made her way into the school playground but soon ran over to two people who she recognized. Joey Taylor and Vanessa Flack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny and Lindsay watched as Erin ran over to her friends. They were soon approached by Flack, Aiden, Mac and a very pregnant Stella. Not long after Lindsay found out she was pregnant Stella and Aiden were also told their good news. The friends exchanged their 'hellos' and turned back to look at their kids playing.

"Can you believe their in school already?" Aiden asked with a smile.

"I know." Danny commented "Hard to think. Makes me feel old."

Everyone just chuckled. They were happy. Who knew that a class that they used to attend, called Sex-Ed could change their lives.

**The End**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? I remember that in chapter one I said this story would only be about 3 chapters long…boy was I wrong. lol. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
